wikicristaofandomcom-20200216-history
John Bunyan
John Bunyan (28 de Novembro de 1628 –31 de Agosto de 1688, Londres), escritor cristão e um pregador nascido em Harrowden, Elstow, Inglaterra, foi o autor de The Pilgrim's Progress (O Peregrino), provavelmente a alegoria cristã mais conhecida em todos os tempos. Bunyan teve pouca educação escolar. Ele seguiu o seu pai no comércio de Tarish Tinker, e serviu no exército parlamentário de Newport Pagnell (1644–1647); em 1649 ele casou-se com uma jovem mulher. Viveu em Elstow até 1655 (quando sua esposa morreu) e então se mudou para Bedford. Ele se casou de novo em 1659. Em sua autobiografia, Grace Abounding ("Abundante Graça"), Bunyan descreve a si mesmo como tendo conduzido uma vida abandonada em sua juventude; mas não existe nenhuma evidência que ele era pior que seus vizinhos: o único defeito que ele especifica é a profanação, além da dança e persuasão. O surpreendente poder de sua imaginação o levou a contemplar atos de impiedade e profanação, e a uma vívida realização dos perigos por eles envolvidos. Em particular ele era atormentado por uma curiosidade concernindo o "pecado imperdoável," e uma preposição que ele já o havia cometido. Ele continuamente ouvia vozes alertando-o a "vender Cristo," e era torturado por temerosas visões. Depois de severos conflitos espirituais ele escapou desta condição e se tornou um entusiástico e assegurado devoto. Ele foi recebido na igreja Batista em Bedford por imersão no rio River Great Ouse em 1653. Em 1655 ele se tornou um diácono e começou a pregar, com marcante sucesso desde o início. Bunyan discordava fortemente dos ensinos da [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quaker Sociedade dos Amigos] e tomou parte, durante os anos 1656-1657, em debates escritos com alguns de seus líderes. Primeiramente, Bunyan publicou "Some Gospel Truths Opened" ("Algumas Verdades do Evangelho Abertas") na qual ele atacou crenças Quaker. O Quaker Edward Burrough respondeu com "The True Faith of the Gospel of Peace" ("A Verdadeira Fé do Evangelho da Paz"). Bunyan refutou o panfleto de Burrough com "A Vindication of Some Gospel Truths Opened" ("Uma Vindicação de Algumas Verdades do Evangelho Abertas"), respondida por Burrough com "Truth (the Strongest of All) Witnessed Forth" ("Verdade, A Mais Forte de Todas, Testemunhada Adiante"). Depois o líder Quaker George Fox entrou na rixa verbal publicando uma refutação à redação de Bunyan em sua obra "The Great Mystery of the Great Whore Unfolded" ("O Grande Mistério da Grande Prostituta Desvendado"). Em 1658 Bunyan foi processado por pregar sem uma licença. Não Obstante, ele continuou a pregar e não sofreu um aprisionamento até Novembro de 1660, quando foi levado à cadeia municipal de Silver Street, Bedford. Ali ele ficou detido por três meses, mas, por se recusar a se conformar ou desistir de pregar, seu encarceramento foi estendido por um período de aproximadamente 12 anos (com exceção de algumas poucas semanas em 1666) até Janeiro de 1672, quando Carlos II emitiu a Declaração de Indulgência Religiosa. Naquele mês, Bunyan se tornou pastor da igreja de Bedford. Em Março de 1675, ele foi novamente aprisionado por pregar, desta vez no cárcere de Bedford, localizado na ponte de pedra sobre o rio Ouse, porque Carlos II havia anulado a Declaração de Indulgência Religiosa. (O mandado original, descoberto em 1887, foi publicado em fac-símile por Rush and Warwick, London). Após seis meses ele foi liberto e devido a sua popularidade, não mais foi molestado. A caminho de Londres Bunyan foi acometido por um forte resfriado, e morreu de febre na casa de um amigo em Snow Hill no dia 13 de Agosto de 1688. Seu túmulo está localizado no cemitério de Bunhill Fields em Londres. ''O Peregrino'' Bunyan escreveu O Peregrino em duas partes, a primeira foi publicada em Londres em 1678 e a segunda em 1684. Ele havia iniciado a obra durante seu primeiro período de aprisionamento, e provavelmente terminou-a durante o segundo período do mesmo. A edição mais recente em que as duas partes foram combinadas em um único volume foi publicada em 1728. Uma terceira parte falsamente atribuída a Bunyan apareceu em 1693, e foi reimpressa em 1852. Seu nome completo é''The Pilgrim’s Progress from This World to That Which Is To Come'' ("O Progresso do Peregrino deste Mundo Àquele que está por Vir"). O Peregrino é considerado uma das mais conhecidas alegorias já escritas, e tem sido amplamente traduzido em diversas línguas. Missionários Protestantes geralmente o traduziam em primeiro lugar depois da Bíblia. Outras duas obras de Bunyan são menos conhecidas: The Life and Death of Mr. Badman ("A Vida e Morte do Senhor Badman", 1680), uma biografia imaginária, e The Holy War ("A Guerra Santa", 1682), uma alegoria. Um terceiro livro que revela a vida interior de Bunyan e sua preparação para seu designado trabalho é''Grace Abounding to the chief of sinners'' ("Abundante Graça para o chefe dos pecadores", 1666). É uma obra muito prolixa e, uma vez que sendo a respeito da própria pessoa de Bunyan, poderia dar o parecer de ser intoleravelmente egocêntrica, exceto que sua motivação ao escrever tal obra foi somente com o intuito de exaltar o conceito Cristão sobre a graça e confortar aqueles passando por experiências similares à sua. As obras mencionadas acima têm sido publicadas em diversas edições, e estão acessíveis a todos. Existem notáveis coleções de edições de O Peregrino, e.g., no Museu Britânico e na Biblioteca Pública de Nova York, agrupados por James Lennox. Bunyan se tornou um popular pregador e um prolífico autor, apesar da maioria de seus trabalhos consistir em sermões. Em teologia, ele era um Puritano, mas não havia nada de obscuro a seu respeito. O retrato desenhado por seu amigo Robert White tem sido reproduzido diversas vezes e mostra a atraente natureza de seu verdadeiro caráter. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos ruivos, um nariz proeminente, uma boca bastante grande e olhos brilhantes. Bunyan não era uma pessoa estudada, mas conhecia a Bíblia em inglês muito bem. Ele também foi influenciado pela obra Commentary on the Epistle to the Galatians ("Comentário na Epístola aos Gálatas") de Martinho Lutero, na tradução de 1575. Algum tempo antes de sua libertação final da prisão, Bunyan se envolveu em uma discussão com Kiffin, Danvers, Deune, Paul, e outros. Em 1673 ele publicou Differences in Judgement about Water-Baptism no Bar to Communion ("Diferenças no Julgamento sobre Batismo nas Águas não são Barreiras para a Comunhão"), onde ele sustentou a idéia de que "A igreja de Cristo não tem o direito de excluir da comunhão o Cristão que é um santo visível neste mundo, o Cristão que anda segundo sua própria luz com Deus." Apesar de reconhecer que o "Batismo nas Águas é uma ordenança de Deus," ele se recusava a fazer disso "um ídolo," assim como ele pensava que faziam aqueles que usavam disto como um preceito para excluir da comunhão os que eram reconhecidos como Cristãos genuínos. Kiffin e Paul publicaram uma resposta em Serious Reflections ("Sérias Reflexões", Londres, 1673), aonde eles discutiram em favor à restrição da Ceia do Senhor aos devotos batizados, e receberam a aprovação de Henry Danvers em sua obra Treatise of Baptism ("Tratado de Batismo", Londres, 1673 ou 1674). Como resultado da controvérsia os Batistas Exigentes (Calvinistas) deixaram aberta a questão da comunhão com os não-batizados. A igreja de Bunyan admitiu pedobatismo aos membros e finalmente se tornou pedobatista (Congregacionista). Bunyan se distingue por ter escrito O Peregrino, provavelmente o livro mais lido do idioma inglês e o traduzido em mais línguas que qualquer outro livro exceto a Bíblia. O encanto da obra é atribuída ao interesse de uma história onde a intensa imaginação do escritor cria personagens, incidentes, e cenas vivas na mente de seus leitores como coisas conhecidas e relembradas por eles mesmos, em seus toques de ternura e humor, em sua impressionante e comovente eloqüência, e em seu puro Inglês idiomático. Macaulay afirmou, "Todo leitor conhece o estreito e apertado caminho tão bem quanto ele conhece uma rodovia em que ele tem andado pra frete e pra trás cem vezes" e ele adiciona: "Na Inglaterra durante a última metade do século dezessete havia somente duas mentes capazes da faculdade imaginária em um grau tão elevado. Uma dessas mentes produziu o Paradise Lost ("Paraíso Perdido"), e a outra The Pilgrim's Progress ("O Peregrino"). Bunyan escreveu cerca de 60 livros e folhetos, dos quais The Holy War ("A Guerra Santa") é o segundo em popularidade, atrás de O Peregrino, enquanto Grace Abounding ("Abundante Graça") é uma das biografias mais interessantes já escritas.